Momentos
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Interações entre Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker desde Ameaça Fantasma até Retorno do Jedi.


**Sumário: **Vários momentos entre Anakin e Obi-Wan desde a morte de Qui Gon Jinn até a morte de Darth Vader.

**Disclaimer: **MEU! TUDO MEU! MWUAHAHAHA!

**Momentos **

Anakin enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro numa tentativa frustada de se esconder de seus pesadelos. Ele estava longe de sua mãe, Padme também não estava por perto já que agora assumira sua possição como Senadora e Qui-Gon, o jedi que conhecera há pouco e já aprendera a amar, estava morto. Não era justo. Seus pensamentos foram diretamente para o outro jedi, ex-padawan de Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan. Nome engraçado, Anakin pensava. Lembrou-se de ter-lhe tido isso a ele quando se conheceram mas o outro nem se dignou a responder e apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Depois da morte seu antigo mestre, Obi-Wan continuara do mesmo jeito, aquela expressão vazia, olhos fixos no horizonte, como se ele esperasse que alguém o algo o viesse salvar. Ele também não chorou, o que era no mínimo estranho. Ambos eram amigos, não eram? Foi aí que Anakin percebeu que não conhecia nada sobre o jovem. Nada além do fato de Obi-Wan não ter visto com bons olhos o título de herói que recebera por ter matado o Sith.

Anakin levantou-se e acendeu uma vela perto da cama como se isso fosse impedir que um monstro viesse lhe fazer mal. Abraçou as pernas e abaixou a cabeça, balançando o corpo para frente e para trás. De repente ouviu um barulho e pulou de susto, derrubando a vela no chão. Não! Pensou com medo assim que a escuridão voltou a dominar completamente o quarto.

Rapidamente se jogou em baixo da cama e forçou a visão. Sua tentantiva foi frustada mas conseguia ouvir com clareza passos se aproximarem dele. Jedis são fortes, eles não têm medo. Eles não têm medo. Repetiu tentando desesperadamente se convencer disso, Anakin, com um rápido movimento, correu para a porta mas sua jornada foi curta, acabando por esbarrar em um grandes par de pernas.

- Anakin?

Reconhecendo vagamente a voz, o garoto agarrou-se a uma perna do desconhecido ainda tremendo.

- Anakin? Shhh, está tudo bem. - A sombra agora tinha rosto, devido a uma vela que trazia na mão direita, e nome: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ele pegou o garoto no colo e o levou até a cama.

- Obi-Wan? - Anakin perguntou, querendo se certificar.

- Sim, sou eu. Qual é o problema?

Anakin virou a cabeça rapidamente na direção oposta daonde a calma voz do jedi vinha.

- Pesadelos?

Sem perceber balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Esse gesto permitiu que Obi-Wan se aproximasse, sentando-se na cama.

- Você está com medo?

- Jedis não têm medo.

Anakin, olhando para o outro, pensou tê-lo ouvido rir. Mas logo mudou de opinião ao se sentir puxado para perto. Incompreensivelmente, ele não conseguia entender por que se sentia tão bem nos braços de Obi-Wan, apenas se sentia. Nâo lutou contra o abraço e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem pelas suas bochechas.

- Por que você veio? - Perguntou depois de um longo período de silêncio que se instalaram entre os dois.

- Acho...- Obi-Wan começou. Tinha algo de errado com sua voz, parecia mais fraca. - que estou com medo.

- Jedis não têm medo! - O garoto repetiu assustado.

- Jedis também não deveriam chorar. - O outro retrucou, fazendo um grande esforço, para manter a voz firme.

Foi só ao sentir algo molhar-lhe a mão que Anakin percebeu que o mais velho também estava chorando. Obi-Wan tinha os olhos fechados como se tentasse impedir que mais lágrimas rolassem porém o contrário era o que ocorria. Ele soluçou e balançou a cabeça como se estivesse sentindo uma enorme dor, o que no fundo, era verdade.

- Jedis não deveriam chorar. - Obi-Wan repetiu, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- Eu prometo não contar pra ninguém! - Anakin exclamou procurando fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

O Jedi foi pego de surpresa com essa exclamação e finalmente olhou para o garoto em seus braços.

- Prometo. - Anakin repetiu incerto de qual seria a reação do outro.

Obi-Wan não conseguiu impedir que a ponta de seus lábios se curvassem para cima e ele secou as lágrimas. Agora finalmente começava a entender o que seu mestre vira de tão especial naquele garoto além de possuir grande potencial para usar a força.

- Se - Anakin parecia não ter terminado - você guardar segredo sobre eu ter ficado com medo.

- Temos um acordo.

- Obri...- O garoto foi obrigado a calar-se rapidamente por um bocejo.

- Com sono?

- Não. - Ele teimou e Obi-Wan riu. Anakin pensou que demorara tempo demais para ouvir a risada de Obi-Wan, mas agora, algo lhe dizia que nunca mais ia parar de ouvir. E ele não se importava.

- Tente dormir, Anakin.

Ele se distanciou do cavaleiro jedi e se deitou na cama, realmente pensando em seguir o conselho do outro.

Obi-Wan apagou a luz da vela com um sopro e a escuridão voltou a reinar na sala

- Espera! - Anakin gritou, assustando o mais velho. - Não vá embora. - Suplicou.

Lágrimas ameaçavam cair dos olhos de Anakin novamente já que, sem a menor visão, não sabia se sua súplica tinha sido tarde demais. Só relaxou ao sentir a mão do jedi afagar-lhe os cabelos. Ele não disse nada e o outro tampouco, embora sua mão começava a passear pelos cabelos de seu futuro padawan incessantemente. Anakin pensou te ouvido Obi-Wan soluçar uma vez mais antes de adormecer completamente.

Aquela fora a última vez que Anakin o vira chorar. Até Mustafar.

XXXX

**N/A: **Então é isso. Que acharam? Boa? Ruim? Querem me matar? Espero que não o.o

Enfim, reviciei em Star Wars agora e acho que li todas as fics do fanfiction completas que envolviam o Obi-Wan. Vício é um problema sério, né?

Mandar review é rápido, fácil, não precisa estar cadastrado e ainda me incentiva a escrever mais.

Logo, o que está esperando? Faça sua boa ação do dia!


End file.
